Bed
A bed was a flat, tilted, or semi-flat surface often elevated above the ground and used to sleep on. They were often pieces of furniture. One alternate variety was the hammock. ( ) Varieties The Akaali apothecary Riaan separated her bed from her by using a curtain. ( ) Shortly after arriving on Deep Space 9, Benjamin and Jake Sisko went to their quarters and found there were no beds. Chief Miles O'Brien told the two that a spare bunk was available from the Enterprise-D. ( ) The Teenaxi had beds. In 2263 of the alternate reality, the leader of the Teenaxi Delegation claimed to that the Fibonans wanted to see the Teenaxi murdered in their own beds. ( ) Klingon beds were thought to be uncomfortable by Humans. ( ) Cardassian beds were also found to be uncomfortable to Humans, but according to Vash, sleeping in any bed, even a Cardassian one was a luxury to her, since she usually slept on the ground in tents. ( ) Later that year, the Arbazan Ambassador Taxco refused to sleep one more night on a Cardassian bed, because of the staring gargoyles on the woodpoles. ( ) As Odo was a shapeshifter he did not use a bed, though he had liked sleeping in one when experiencing humanoid life. While sleeping, he would lose his solid state and turn to a gelatinous substance, causing him to slide onto the floor. ( ) Aldeans and Augris' species used beds in the same way Humans did. ( ; ) Uses Beds were mostly used for getting rest, either by lying quietly or sleep. In February, 2152, Jonathan Archer was transported from his bed aboard back in time to April 8, 2151 by Crewman , and found himself waking up in the bed of his apartment in San Francisco. ( ) In , 2153, Doctor Phlox was supposed to stay in his bed for rest following his de-assimilation but was up and doing paperwork in sickbay. ( ) In 2266, Doctor Leonard McCoy ordered geological technician to bed. ( ) In 2364, Doctor Beverly Crusher ordered Captain Jean-Luc Picard to bed after he contracted a virus brought to the from Quazulu VIII. ( ) In 2369, Benjamin Sisko tossed and turned around his bed, shortly before waking up on the floor while trapped in the ''Chula game. ( ) That same year, when Guinan and Ro Laren were reverted to a childhood state due to a transporter accident, Guinan described Ro as someone who had jumped on beds as a child, and managed to coax her into doing so, despite Ro's protests that there had been nothing she enjoyed about childhood. ( ) In 2373, while attempting to woo Captain Kathryn Janeway, Q placed a romantic bed in her quarters, complete with satin bed sheets. Janeway, however, was not amused and ordered him to remove it. ( ) See also * Biobed * Cot * Crib * Hotbed * Mattress * Sleeping mat External link * de:Bett Category:Furniture